Julie: My Rescue Man
by daniela93sweet
Summary: An introduction story about a french woman who meets the love of her life on a dance floor. Let me know if you want me to build up the story and add more plot and depth into it.


Julie: My Rescue Man

I was dancing my heart out. I was a dancing queen. I moved my body up and down, twisting around, feeling the music stream through my blood vessels. I slowed down due to tiredness. I remembered the dream I had a few nights ago. It was about my past. How I saw rainbow colors, filled with sparkles and bright glows of light. And then darkness came to the picture. All I saw was the color black, all around me. I felt exhausted and insecure at the same time. I felt scared and lonely. But then the dream lightened up again. Then, there me and an unknown man meeting for the first time at a dance floor. At the time I thought it was only a dream, a joke, something that would never really happen. But I wondered. Perhaps tonight is that night and maybe not.

The flashback kept entering and exiting my mind over and over again. The need to meet the unknown man now became my most important thing in my life. And for some reason, I felt scared of not meeting him. After all, I wanted that man in my life. I wanted love, since I had nothing else but my boring job at the bank. I had friends and a nice apartment. I lived in New York and had a nice car. Basically, I had a good life. I guess it just wasn't enough. I wanted more. I wanted so much more.

I was born in Paris, France. My parents lived there all their lives. We had a great life together. But then, when I became sixteen-years-old, they were brutally murdered by terrorists. After that, I was sent to live with my aunt, who was a fashion designer. Let me tell you, it was a great experience to learn all about style and clothing. It was great, but I still missed my parents. With all that agony, I decided to make them proud, even though they weren't alive. I wanted to prove myself to them and attend a Top University abroad, right at New York. I was successful and I still am. I've been promoted a few weeks ago, but my job remains boring.

With all my daydreaming, a pair of soft, warm hands touched my waist. I was surprised and I turned around quickly. I came face to face with a young man who seemed to be around his early twenties, around my age. My eyes widened. Never have I seen such a handsome man in my entire life! I automatically fell for him, but I didn't show it. Instead, I grinned.

"Puis-je vous aider?" I asked him in French to play around. Which meant: Can I help you? I wanted to see the real side of him, even though I already loved him.

"Mais oui, je m'attendais à une danse avec une femme aussi belle comme vous." Oh…I couldn't believe he said that to me. He told me he was hoping to dance with such a beautiful woman like me. It truly warmed my heart. He only smiled and looked at me as if he fell for me too.

"Quel est votre nom?" He asked for my name. I only smiled and replied happily,

"My name is Julie, and you?" He smiled widely and folded his arms,

"And now we speak English, eh?" Then we both laughed and agreed to dance with each other. He truly smelled like apples and cinnamon. He had a light brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He was quite muscular, and had strong biceps. But don't worry; he didn't look like a wrestler. He was quite simple and seemed intelligent. He is my ideal man, my type, the only one I ever wanted. And now he was here. The night couldn't get any better.

"So tell me, Julie, how come your parents ended up having such a pretty daughter?" I giggled and looked at him right at the eye.

"I guess I'm an angel." He only closed his eyes and slapped his hand on his forehead. He laughed and had a great time with me. Believe it or not, he offered me to have dinner with him. And I romantically agreed. I was delighted in every possible way.

We arrived at a fancy Italian Restaurant that was quite expensive. The dinner was fantastically delicious. We both had Spaghetti with Meatballs and for desert we had a melting chocolate cake. It was the best dinner I've had in weeks.

I loved three things in my life that I will always love from now on. I love dancing, I love eating, and I love loving a man that loves me too. My wishes came true and now I'm officially happy. Even though I've had a fight with a friend of mine earlier that night, I learned to be grateful. I haven't been the best friend you can imagine. I guess since before I was always depressed and I wanted more, I was just whining. But I won't do so anymore. I won't fight with anyone anymore. I learned to change and now I'm in love.


End file.
